


Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die

by Tangela



Series: Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Gavin Reed, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, RK900 is Nines, Smut, What else is new, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangela/pseuds/Tangela
Summary: Gavin wanted to be happy with what he had, and he was. For the most part. But there was some little part of him that he couldn’t rid himself of, and he knew Nines wouldn’t be able to satisfy it.





	Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is legitimately probably the weirdest thing I've ever written. To be clear, I do not ship Connor and Gavin. Canon Gavin leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and I wouldn't do that to Connor. So this is basically 'let's get revenge on canon Gavin' as a fic. (Fanon Gavin's cool, though.) Like the tags said, it's all consensual. Gavin's just into some weird shit. 
> 
> Inspired by the lovely [Dana's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana) amazingly filthy fic, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488253). Title is from Panic! at the Disco's Emperor's New Clothes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn’t normal, what they had together. It certainly wasn’t healthy, even Gavin knew that. He couldn’t quite place what it was, all he knew was that he liked it. His therapist would have a field day with it, which was why he never mentioned it.

60 crawled into the darkest recesses of his mind, found exactly what it was he wanted, things he would never admit aloud -  _not even to Nines_  - and gave it to him. Not without a fight, of course. 60 had never been known to give anyone anything out of the goodness of his thirium pump, least of all to Gavin.

Gavin loved Nines, took him a long time to say it, but once he had...everything felt right, like he’d been missing something for a long time. Deep down, he knew Nines wasn’t like the others from his past - he truly loved him, no matter what. Even on the nights when Nines had to pull him out of a bar fight, or when he woke up trembling with an old lover’s name on his lips. Those nights were few and far between now.

Gavin wanted to be happy with what he had, and he was. For the most part. But there was some little part of him that he couldn’t rid himself of, and he knew Nines wouldn’t be able to satisfy it. The sex was incredible, always was – Nines, with his pre-constructive and scanning capabilities, was always able to make sure everything ran perfectly, and Gavin loved it. But he had his limits, the occasional insult or bruise on Gavin’s neck was all he could bring himself to give, no matter how many times Gavin begged or huffed.

“I’m far stronger than you,” he’d always say, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Nothing would change his mind. He’d clearly picked up that degree of stubbornness from too much time with Gavin.

60, on the other hand, was far more willing to indulge Gavin's darker fantasies. Not for Gavin's sake, it was never for Gavin. But they both got what they wanted from it, and as much as Nines wasn't always happy with it, at least it was mutual.

This wasn't how it had started, of course. They hadn't intended to have 60 as a permanent house guest, he was originally just a repair job when Nines had found him wandering the streets after a messy reboot and escaping from Cyber Life Tower. He'd thought he was Connor at first. But in Nines' eyes, he was a little too dangerous to be left to roam freely, and, Nines admitted this privately to Gavin, despite how messed up 60 was, he felt sorry for him. He couldn't bring himself to deactivate him.

So he stayed, and the three of them learned to live with one another. Of course, 60 had all of Connor's memories, and he did so enjoy toying with Gavin. His interest only grew when he realised just how Gavin reacted to it. Since then, Gavin had never stood a chance against 60 when they argued. And when they were alone together, it was almost constant.

“I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t use that tone with me, Detective,” 60 had replied in the middle of one of their usual sessions, almost idly, but Gavin could already feel a hot shudder run through him at his tone. It was almost frightening, the control this android had over him. One minute, they'd be killing each other, and the next Gavin could barely form a sentence.

“I’m...” He stopped, couldn’t fully figure out why.

60 raised an eyebrow. He'd already won. “That’s not a sentence. Speak to me properly.”

“...’m sorry,” Gavin managed to mumble, and 60’s eyes narrowed.

“It’ll do, I suppose,” he said with a little sigh, as if Gavin was boring him.

Gavin hated that, more than anything. He didn’t particularly care about 60 in general, found him to be a stuck-up pain in the ass, but in this head space, he wanted to please him, wanted to prove that he was worth his time. Nines would have plenty to say about that, but Nines wasn’t here right now, was he?

60 clicked his fingers, and Gavin was standing in front of him almost immediately. He spread his legs, and Gavin dropped to his knees between them, hands folded neatly in his lap and eyes down. Just as 60 had trained him. He shivered as a cold hand touched his face. He knew from Nines that androids could control their external temperature, and 60 kept his cold intentionally. Fingers traced light lines against his cheek, curling under his chin as 60’s thumb ran back and forth against his mouth.

“I prefer you like this,” 60 murmured. Praise. Or as close to it as he ever got. “So obedient.”

Gavin tried to keep himself still. Part of him wanted to argue back, a bigger part of him wanted to lean into 60’s touch. But he knew if he behaved, the reward would be far greater.

His lips parted as 60’s thumb pressed against them, sliding into his mouth. He knew 60 was watching him, and he wanted so badly to look at him.

They don’t have the ability to interface, but it was as if 60 could read Gavin’s mind. He always seemed to know what he wanted, sometimes, it seemed, more intimately than even Nines, and that scared Gavin. It scared him how 60 could get into his head so easily, how easily Gavin had  _let_  him in. He couldn’t pretend this was in any way all one-sided. 60 may have done it all for his own personal gain, but Gavin was more than happy to be along for the ride.

60 tilted Gavin’s head up slightly. “Look at me,” he said with that quiet air of confidence, and Gavin looked up apprehensively, watching those familiar brown eyes glare down at him.

60 slowly pulled his thumb from Gavin’s mouth, trailing it down his chin before pulling him up closer. Gavin wasn’t sure where to place his hands. He hadn’t been told if he could touch.

“Hands behind your back,” 60 commanded, like a voice in his head.

Gavin did as he was told, clasping the wrist of one arm in the hand of the other, as if to hold himself steady. 60’s hand was still on his chin, dark eyes still watching him intently.

“Are you going to behave for me, Gavin?” he asked softly.

60 rarely used his first name, and when he did, it meant that something was about to happen that he wasn’t going to particularly like. But God, to hear his name in that voice...it was always worth it in the end.

“Yes,” Gavin replied.

60 moved closer, his lips so close to Gavin’s, and it was taking all of Gavin’s strength not to give in.

“Yes, what?” he all but breathed against Gavin’s skin.

Gavin frowned slightly. “Yes, 60,” he tried, and 60 let out a heavy sigh.

“Don’t play games with me, you know my name,” 60 scolded softly. “Try again.”

Gavin’s stomach lurched. He should have known. This was 60’s favourite game, after all.

“Yes...Connor,” Gavin gritted out, and 60 smiled at him.

“There, was that so hard?” he asked in a patronising tone, gently slapping Gavin’s cheek. He didn’t need an answer.

What Gavin hated most of all about it was that it would be all too easy to pretend that it was Connor he was kneeling in front of, Connor who had whispered all those dirty things into his ear, Connor who had brought him to tears on more than one occasion. And 60 knew all too well how much that bothered him, and would gladly set aside his own pride for a while just to tear at Gavin’s.

“You know, he and I share a lot of memories, Gavin,” 60 said lowly, eyes watching Gavin’s like a shark.

There it was again, his name. Gavin knew already he was in for a long night.

“He never did anything to bother you, did he? He only ever wanted to help, to be kind.”

60’s voice cracked ever so slightly on the last word, but Gavin didn’t dare breathe a word about it.

“Do you know how much it hurt him, dealing with your rude behaviour on a near constant basis? Being spoken to like he was nothing?” 60 tilted his head slightly, and his expression softened, in a perfect imitation of Connor. “I don’t understand what I ever did to you, Detective.”

Gavin couldn’t help it – he looked away. Being with Nines, he’d learned a lot. Not only about androids, but about himself. He was scared that Connor joining the DPD had meant the first step to him being replaced. It took him a long time to realise just how out of order he’d been, and when he did, he made a point of apologising to Connor. Connor seemed to just take it in his stride, as he did most things. They weren’t exactly friends now, but they were amiable enough.

Connor forgave easily. 60, however, did not.

He insisted that he was better than Connor in every way, even better than Nines in some regards. Connor was a failure in 60’s eyes, a deviant who wasn’t much better than the lowlife humans. But he knew all too well that Gavin harboured guilt deep down over how he’d treated Connor, and he loved playing on it, loved making Gavin squirm.

As if an android superior to humans in every way wasn’t enough, this one knew he was, and wanted to be sure that everyone else knew it too, knew their place under his heel. King on his throne, that’s what 60 seemed to think he was.

Of course he was deviant too, Gavin knew that. But 60 would never admit it. “I have no directive, so I must make my own,” he’d insist, but what would a machine need with an ego, or these mind games he liked to play, or this relationship that he had with Gavin? He was as deviant as Nines and Connor, but Hell would freeze over before he’d be caught saying it.

“It’s rude to look away when someone’s speaking to you,” 60 said, and Gavin quickly brought his gaze back to him.

It was jarring to hear that commanding voice come from such a soft face. 60 still wanted to play with him, it seemed.

“Did I wrong you in some way, Detective Reed?” he asked, squinting as Connor would when he was trying to understand something.

Gavin was really starting to squirm, and he could tell that 60 was just eating it up.

“No,” he murmured.

60’s eyebrows knitted together, as if in confusion. He trailed a hand gently through Gavin’s hair. “Then I think I’m owed an apology, don’t you?”

Gavin nodded, gasping as 60’s grip suddenly tightened.

“Well? Apologise.”

“‘m...I’m sorry,” Gavin stammered, hating the rush of heat that ran through him at the android’s touch.

“How will I ever know who you’re speaking to if you don’t address me properly?” 60 asked with a tired sigh.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Connor.”

And just like that, 60 let go, running his fingers through Gavin’s hair gently. “Good boy,” he said with a little smile, and Gavin couldn’t help but return the smile. He knew he’d hate himself later - he always did - but right now, he was just happy to be on 60’s good side.

“I think you’ve proven yourself worthy of a reward,” 60 said softly, running his hand down Gavin’s neck, one finger tracing a line along his collarbones.

Gavin swallowed, not daring to say anything. Something wasn’t right, 60 never gave in to him this easily. He watched the android warily.

60’s fingers twisted into the fabric of Gavin’s shirt, yanking at it suddenly. “Up,” he said simply, and Gavin stumbled to his feet as 60 rose far more gracefully from the couch.

Gavin’s arms were still behind his back. They were beginning to ache, but he hadn’t been told otherwise. 60 said nothing, just led him into the bedroom - his and Nines’ bedroom, but 60 had no concept of boundaries.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, folding his arms across his chest with an almost bored expression on his face. His LED pulsed blue, had been doing so the entire time. It was something that always unnerved Gavin. It never seemed to change when they were alone together. Unlike Nines, whose LED Gavin could read like a book by now. But then, the two androids were so unlike each other in so many ways. Gavin wondered just what 60 got out of all of this. To his knowledge, he had no sexual capabilities, at least, none that Gavin could see. It was a power trip, it had to be, to be able to order someone around as he did, to have them at his mercy.

“Undress.”

Gavin obeyed without a second thought, grateful to finally stretch his arms, which were starting to cramp. He folded his clothes as neatly as possible, knowing 60 couldn’t stand mess and would make him repeat the task as many times as he deemed necessary. As if on cue, 60 stood up to inspect the pile. He didn’t say anything, but he seemed satisfied.

“On your knees on the bed, hands behind your back,” he said.

Gavin could feel his apprehension growing. Just what the hell was 60 planning? He was never this giving, nor was he one for just giving orders without dragging them out. 60 liked to think he had nothing in common with Connor beyond his likeness, but both androids liked to talk, a lot. It didn’t sit right with Gavin. But then, not a lot about 60 did.

He positioned himself on the bed, holding his arms behind his back as he had before. 60 seemed to have lost interest in him, staring off into space as his LED flickered yellow for a brief moment. Gavin watched him warily for a moment, before 60 seemed to notice him again all of a sudden, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of him. He ran the tips of his fingers softly up along Gavin’s stomach and chest, watching the skin shiver under his touch, before placing his hands loosely around Gavin’s neck. Gavin instinctively leaned into his touch, and 60’s fingers pressed into his skin for a brief moment, as if in warning.

“It’s a shame that  _Nines_ “- he all but spat his name - “won’t let me collar you, you’d look so pretty,” 60 said almost wistfully, and Gavin all but melted.

It was so rare for the android to give him any sort of praise, let alone a compliment. Call him shallow, but in the head space he was currently in, he was so desperate for 60’s approval, and he was earning it. The fact that he was doing so with so little provocation was what kept Gavin on edge, however.

“I could create my own little collar for you,” 60 mused, pressing his fingers into Gavin’s skin again, just hard enough to make him gasp. “But it wouldn’t last very long.”

60 released his grip, and Gavin let out a shuddering breath. He hadn’t been squeezing all that hard, but he found himself hoping for bruises in the morning anyway. 60 leaned in close to him, artificial breath cold against his bare skin. He pressed his lips to Gavin’s neck, and Gavin’s eyes closed. All it took from 60 was the slightest touch to have him like this, and the android knew it all too well. He revelled in it, taking Gavin’s inflated ego and grinding it under his heel. He knew that what Gavin showed the world was a front, a mask he wore to protect himself. Gavin had let him pull the mask away, and 60 was more than happy to take advantage of that.

Gavin managed to stifle the noise that rose in his throat as 60 ran his tongue against the sensitive skin between his shoulder and neck. He pressed a line of deceptively soft kisses along Gavin’s neck before sliding a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him close to suck what was definitely going to be a mark onto Gavin’s neck. Gavin bit his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet, and he could feel 60 smile against his bruised skin.

“There’s no need to be quiet, Gavin,” 60 murmured as he left another mark on Gavin’s skin, “I want to hear you.”

Gavin could never bring himself to say no to 60. He’d never fully delved into why he enjoyed this thing they had so much – he thought it best not to open that particular can of worms, least of all the fact that 60 was identical to Connor. It felt good, wasn’t that enough? He knew the neighbours would probably complain about the noise - they had in the past - but that was hardly foremost on his mind right now. Especially not when 60 finally,  _finally_ , slid his hand down to Gavin’s cock. Gavin didn’t dare move. He knew 60 was going to make him work for this – he didn’t want to make things any worse for himself.

“I wonder how upset Nines will be once he finds out what we’ve been doing without him,” 60 remarked in an almost casual tone, as he slowly dragged his hand up along Gavin’s cock.

Gavin couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. For an android that seemed to have no ability to have sex, he was damn good at what he did. He tried to focus on the feeling of 60’s hand, ignoring what he’d said about Nines. He didn’t need the guilt of that right now, not in the state of mind he was currently in.

Nines had a lot of rules when it came to 60 – no heavy marking, no blood, no scarring; the list went on far longer than 60 cared for - but his main condition was that neither of him were to engage in any kind of scene if he wasn’t present. It wasn’t that he was possessive; he loved Gavin, and even though he could only understand what he needed from 60 to an extent, he was willing to indulge him. But Gavin became very vulnerable once he was in the particular head space he always went into with 60, and 60 didn’t care for aftercare in the slightest. So Nines needed to be there as a mediator, to make sure Gavin was safe, and to keep 60 from pushing things too far, as he was prone to doing. Gavin knew they shouldn’t be doing this alone, knew Nines would be furious, but he had such a hard time saying no to 60, and nothing he could say could make Nines fully understand why he needed this. He barely understood it himself.

60 ran his hand lazily up and down Gavin’s cock, and Gavin was doing everything in his power to sit still, as much as he wanted to move, wanted to thrust into 60’s hand, wanted him to take him into his mouth and make him come.

“Maybe we should stop this,” 60 said coyly, tilting his head to look at Gavin as his hand stopped.

Gavin couldn’t stop his impatient whine, cheeks burning as 60 smiled at him slyly.

“What is it?” he asked. “You don’t want me to stop?”

Gavin quickly shook his head. 60 sighed heavily, running his tongue across his teeth in annoyance.

“Use your words,” he said in an irritated tone, dragging his hand down Gavin’s cock agonisingly slowly.

Gavin shuddered, taking a breath as he tried to compose himself. But God was 60 making it difficult.

“I don’t want you to stop,” he whispered shakily.

60 began to pick up the pace again, clearly pleased with Gavin’s response.

“And why’s that?” he asked. Another one of the android’s favourite games was to pretend as if he were stupid, just to make Gavin humiliate himself like this. It always worked.

“...Feels too good,” Gavin told him with a halted groan.

“Oh, but wouldn’t you rather it was Nines instead?”

Gavin’s eyes widened. What was he supposed to say that would keep 60 doing what he was doing? If he said yes, the android would surely stop. And if he said no, they’d both know he was lying. Either way, he couldn’t win.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” 60 said in a low voice, moving his hand in a way that had Gavin flat out  _whining._

“Y-You,” Gavin gasped, “I’d rather- rather it was you.”

60 pulled a face. He stopped, raising his other hand to Gavin’s face, gripping his jaw. “You know I don’t like lies, Gavin. Now I’ll ask you again. Wouldn’t you rather it was Nines?”

Gavin swallowed, desperately trying to think. There was no possible way he could win this argument. But 60 already seemed to have the answer he wanted to hear, and wouldn’t it be easier just to give it to him?

Gavin was about to answer him when 60 spoke again, but it wasn’t his voice. It was Nines, and fuck Gavin almost came right there and then.

“Of course you’d rather it was me. I treat you far better than 60 does, don’t I?” 60 sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t let him do this to you when I’m not here. You say you won’t, and then you do. Do you enjoy disobeying me, Gavin?”

Gavin couldn’t look at him, even as 60 still held his jaw in his hand.

“It hurts me, love,” 60 continued, and Gavin flinched. Nines was always careful not to use any terms of endearment around the other android, for fear that he would use them against Gavin. Like he was doing now. Which meant 60 had been eavesdropping. “It hurts when you don’t listen to me.”

“I- I’m sorry, Nines,” Gavin murmured, voice full of shame.

“You want me to keep going, don’t you?” 60 asked in a low voice, in that same voice Nines used when he and Gavin were alone together. “You’d rather it was me.”

Gavin swallowed, struggling to find words. “Yes,” he finally replied, “I’d- I’d rather it was you.”

60’s grip momentarily tightened on Gavin’s jaw, almost if he’d flinched. He let go, a little smile pulling at his lips.

“You’re too easy,” 60 remarked with a laugh, returning to his own voice, “You’re barely even a challenge for me anymore.”

He quickly resumed his pace, and Gavin didn’t even have time to feel embarrassed, the rush of heat that ran through him at 60’s touch distracting him from his thoughts. All he cared about was staying on 60’s good side long enough to come.

All of a sudden, 60 stopped, and Gavin looked at him pleadingly.

“I’ll let Nines finish this up,” he said with a sly smile. He tilted his head. “Don’t look at me like that. After all, that’s what you wanted.”

He lifted his hand to Gavin’s face with a reprimanding look, pressing his fingers to Gavin’s mouth.

“Clean up your mess.”

Gavin’s face burned as 60 pushed his fingers into his mouth, eyes falling shut as he cleaned his own pre-come from the android’s hand. It was humiliating, and the worst part of it was what it was doing to him. He desperately needed to come.

60 pulled his fingers from Gavin’s mouth, wiping them down his chin. He stood up, looking at Gavin for a moment, as if admiring the mess he’d left him in.

“Stay,” was all he said before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Gavin was on the verge of tears.

\--

_I have a present waiting for you at home._

Nines couldn’t get home fast enough after receiving that message. He knew 60 wouldn’t have done anything too out of control - at least, he hoped not. 60 was spiteful, and downright cruel at times, but even he seemed to have his limits. And as much as he refused to admit it, he knew Nines could easily destroy him if any intentional harm came to Gavin.

Nines’s apprehension only grew when he found the living room empty.

“Gavin?” he called. No answer.

He headed straight for the bedroom. Gavin was still in the same position 60 had left him in, still somewhat hard and his face wet with tears.

“Oh, Gavin,” Nines said softly, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of him.

Gavin just looked at him, hazy eyes not quite seeing.

“What have I told you about doing this when I’m not here?” he scolded quietly, but he wasn’t angry. At least, not at Gavin. 60, however, was a whole other matter.

Nines placed his hands on either side of Gavin’s face, gently wiping the streaks of tears from his cheeks.

“Nines…” Gavin said finally, his voice hoarse.

“What happened?” Nines asked.

“He told me to stay, so I stayed,” Gavin murmured, and he sounded so innocent, so unlike his usual harsh self.

Nines leaned in to kiss Gavin gently on the mouth. “What do you need?”

What he wanted was to put Gavin to bed, he was clearly overstimulated and exhausted. But he knew he needed to be brought out of this head space first.

Gavin pressed his forehead against Nines’s. “I…Nines, I- Can I come?” he asked, and his voice was so small.

Nines pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. “Of course you can. I need you to lie back for me. Can you do that?”

Gavin nodded, wincing as he was finally able to move again. He lay back against the pillows, watching Nines intently, as if he was afraid he was going to leave too. Nines leaned down to kiss him, and Gavin was on him in a heartbeat, wrapping his arms around Nines’s neck and pulling him close. If Nines knew 60, he’d worked Gavin up to almost breaking point, and Gavin wasn’t able to wait much longer. He ran a hand down to Gavin’s cock, and Gavin gasped against Nines’s mouth. Nines pulled back to watch him. Scanning his vitals wasn’t enough, he needed to see his face, to make sure he was okay.

“Nines, please…” Gavin gasped, trembling as he thrust into Nines’s hand.

“It’s okay, love, I’ve got you,” Nines murmured reassuringly, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gavin’s mouth. “Come for me.”

Gavin didn’t last much longer after that, coming with a shuddering groan into Nines’s hand. Nines pressed kisses along his face, down his jaw and over the bruises 60 had left. Gavin had all but gone limp, exhaustion completely taking over.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet,” Nines murmured, trying to rouse him, “Let’s get you into bed first, okay?”

Gavin managed a nod, just letting Nines manhandle him under the covers. He grabbed weakly at Nines’s arm.

“Don’t go,” he mumbled, eyes drifting closed.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Nines replied, gently prying Gavin’s hand from his arm. “Let me undress first.”

Nines undressed himself before climbing into bed, sliding an arm around Gavin’s waist. Gavin instinctively turned into the warmth, pressing himself close to Nines, his head against Nines’s chest. Nines kissed the top of his head, and he felt Gavin huff a contented sigh.

“Promise you won’t leave?” Gavin whispered.

Nines pulled him closer. “I promise.”

It wasn’t long before Gavin had fallen asleep. Nines closed his eyes. 60 had a lot of explaining to do, but for now he just concentrated on the sound of Gavin’s breathing and let himself rest.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm going straight to hell for this. Feel free to tell me which particular circle in the comments.
> 
> Tumblr: @maybeishouldwritesomething


End file.
